The invention relates to a metal-cutting tool and an associated cutting plate.
The prior art for a cutting insert, here an indexable cutting plate made of ceramic material, is constituted by cutting plates that have a smooth surface or that have a great variety of clamping troughs and are inserted so as to be clamped in a supporting tool for the purpose of machining metallic materials. The disadvantage of this technology in the case of smooth cutting plate surfaces is the lack of a form-locking connection with the supporting tool with respect to the clamping force. In the case of cutting plates that have a clamping trough admittedly there is in addition a form-locking connection, but as a result of the clamping in the clamping trough the cutting plate is loaded by the clamping elements in terms of force to a very great extent over a comparatively small area, something which can lead to stresses in the cutting plate or even breakages. Furthermore, in the case of the clamping systems that exist today not all the possible positive factors are combined in one system.
A metal-cutting tool, substantially consisting of a supporting tool which has a recess to accommodate a cutting plate that is provided with a clamping trough held in the supporting tool by a clamping claw, the clamping claw being fixed on the supporting tool by way of a clamping screw, is known from EP 0 753 366 131 B1. Arranged on the clamping claw there is a pressure piece which, on the underside facing the cutting plate, is provided with a cam which is in tight contact with the clamping trough. Furthermore, the clamping claw pulls the pressure piece in the direction of the clamping screw.